<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tarn &amp; A Cappella (No. 2) by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822666">Tarn &amp; A Cappella (No. 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cappella [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma had left Tarn babysitting for four days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pharma/Tarn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cappella [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tarn &amp; A Cappella (No. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on December 13, 2013 as “Drabble #103 - Tarn &amp; A Cappella No. 2.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 20, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p><p>Sequel to “Tarn &amp; A Cappella.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharma said he was going to a medical conference, but he hadn’t said for how long.</p><p>He’d been gone for four days already, and while Tarn didn’t exactly dislike looking after A Cappella, there was a limit. Tarn had work to do, and despite A Cappella’s good behavior, he didn’t want another risk of the incident with Tesarus’ fan. His team went to work, and Tarn was left with nothing to do but attempt to entertain a child.</p><p>Which was easier than it would seem.</p><p>A Cappella was a quiet thing, Tarn mused. The little bit sat on a table to his left, rolling a broken T-Cog back and forth between his stubby fingers. He was perfectly content to sit and play alone. He never crawled away, he didn’t explore. A Cappella was quiet, and still. Give him a toy, and he was through the roof in joy.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the distinct resemblance, Tarn never would have believed A Cappella was a child of Pharma.</p><p>Tarn rubbed the tiny little one’s back with a single finger, pressing gently and careful not to irritate the gun turret. A Cappella dropped the T-Cog with a giggle, and turned around to latch onto the exposed finger. He clung to the digit with his own tiny hands, rubbing his cheek into the rough metal. A Cappella was quiet and well behaved, but he soaked up attention like a sponge.</p><p>Tarn picked A Cappella up, and he let out a pleased chirp. He rolled to the center of Tarn’s palm, and reached for the fingers of Tarn’s other hand as he pet the tiny white helm. A Cappella tugged, and laughed, glad for the attention.</p><p>“You’re easily pleased, aren’t you?” Tarn said, nudging A Cappella’s cheek.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Pharma said, interrupting the tender moment. He dumped a bag on the ground, and strode across the room as if it were a normal day. He hardly looked liked he’d dumped a Sparkling in the DJD headquarters and left with little to no explanation. “He’s still alive.”</p><p>“If you really thought otherwise, would you have left him?” Tarn asked. A Cappella wriggled toward the edge of his palm, and held his hands out. He made tiny little clicks and chirps, reaching toward the scowling jet. “Or were you expressing your disappointment that he’s still among the living?”</p><p>“I expected him to be alive,” Pharma said. He made no effort to reach for the child in Tarn’s palm. He smirked, crossing his arms and venting heavily. “No one around here has a sense of humor.”</p><p>A Cappella continued to squirm, his grunting growing more irritated by the second. Tarn had to tip his palm back a bit to keep him from falling. The DJD leader pushed his palm closer to Pharma. “I think he wants you to pick him up.”</p><p>“He does want that occasionally,” Pharma said. He rolled his optics, and plucked the little bit up carelessly. A Cappella clapped in joy, and snuggled into Pharma’s chest when he pulled him closer. Pharma scowled, though the annoyance didn’t quite reach his optics. “Needy little thing.”</p><p>“I’ve found him to be quite the opposite,” Tarn said, carefully. He studied the child and the parent, and sighed. “And I’m starting to see why.”</p><p>“If you want him full time, you are more than welcome to take him,” Pharma scoffed. He glanced at A Cappella, and brushed a tiny flake of rust off his cheek. “He’s quite demanding of my time, I’ll have you know.”</p><p>“I somehow doubt that,” Tarn said. “Care to explain his existence?”</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Pharma said, sharply and with edge. “That’s all you need to know.”</p><p>Tarn hummed when Pharma turned and marched toward the back door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m ready to go home. I’ll fix your T-Cog at the end of the week.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Tarn said. He leaned on the side of his mask and hummed. “On one condition.”</p><p>Pharma froze in place, and A Cappella chirped. “What condition?”</p><p>“You bring him with you,” Tarn said.</p><p>He tried not to laugh when Pharma screeched in reply. A Cappella did it for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>